


Uyena owami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Uyena owami

Lapho kufika ubumnyama futhi base behambile bangena ubusuku. Ekushoneni kwelanga amafu nomoya olandelayo ozayo osindisa amagquma nendlela eqondile iphunga njengemvula; okungaba yisimo esibi ekuseni ngakusasa.

UJaime phansi wakhetha indawo ngasemfuleni. UBrienne wawa phansi lapho ethi izitobha azibonakali zingenandaba nokuthi ungcwatshwe emadwaleni. Wamfunda isikhashana futhi wanquma ukuthi wayekhathele kakhulu ukushayela namhlanje kusihlwa. Wabuka uFulay.

Wabeka amadwala olwandle noma kunjalo ngoba kungenzeka babe ngabokugcina abazoba nakho uma imvula ifika. IBrienne yawa, cishe, yancika emalangabini.

"Ngabe uzongivalela," kusho yena ngemuva kokuthula okufishane.

"Udingani?"

"Ungakhulumi kancane, ngiyabonga."

Uphendule wathi abasakwazi ukuphatha ukungazwakali kwabazidlayo. "Ngokuhamba kwesikhathi ngicabanga ukuthi kungcono ungangivimbi ukuthi ngilale."

"Ngiqonde ukuthi akunanhloso zokukuchoboza., Bewunembile. ILady Stark ibingajabula kakhulu ukube ngikubulele."

"Hhayi-ke, ngiyajabula. Futhi ngiyavuma ukuthi impilo yami ihamba kahle." UJaime weqa lapho amanzi ayesasele khona emadwaleni, eguqa ngamabhotela amanzi ebhokisini lakhe. Wabuya uBrienne futhi wagobeka phambi kwakhe.

"Bamba namanje."

Bayaphikisana lapho ethinta okuthile ebusweni bakhe.

"Ngimthole esasho njalo. Onkulunkulu abayisikhombisa. Akufanele abe njengendoda yobulili bakho."

Ehlanza igazi elomile, wahlola isilonda. Impela kushiya isikhafu ebusweni. Ngezinye izikhathi kungahle kungalungile. Akahlose ukumaka uphawu lokuhlala kwakhe unomphela, kepha akusizwanga. Intombazane izamile ukubuyisa emuva, phela. Manje kwakukuhle kakhulu lapho sebebona khona manje ukuthi ngeke bakwazi ukwedlula lokhu futhi babelindele ukuthi baphathwe ngendlela ehlukile kunale ayephatha ngayo indoda eyenze konke.

Uma babefuna ukulwa futhi amadoda ayemthatha, isijeziso sasifana kakhulu nabo.

Wagalela amanzi kancane onqenqemeni lwamanzi.

UBrienne wabheka phezulu edwaleni lomfula amehlo akhe avale. Ukuphefumula kwakhe kwakulula futhi kubushelelezi. UJaime wazisongela komunye wabo, wagcwalisa isandla ngekhanda walungiselela ukulala kancane.

Imvula iqale ngesinye isikhathi ekuseni. Ubezobuyisa ubuthongo nje futhi akanakanga noma akhumbule Izandla zaleli sonto, njengoba asho, wayenazo. Okwesikhashana wezwa epharadesi, futhi amehlo akhe ayevulekile, kepha wayengashukumi nhlobo.

Wahlala phezu kwabaqondile. Isibhakabhaka besisemnyama, kepha besizomanzi lapha. Imvula yayigobhoza emfuleni, okubonakala sengathi icishe yawa kubo.

UJaime uthathe isikhashana ukwelula izicubu eziqinile kusukela emzameni owenziwe izolo wabe esevusa uBrienne ngesikhumba esinyakazayo emahlombe akhe. Futhi abaqotho bayahlupheka.

Baqala ukumasha emgwaqweni kanye. Imvula yayidonsele ebusweni babo, okwenza kwaba nzima ukubona kude. Ngaphandle kwalokhu, ngaphandle kokuntuleka kwesidlo sasekuseni noma isidlo sasebusuku izolo, uJaime wazizwa sengathi unamandla. Ukulandelwa kwakhe kulandelana kwakuhlangene nokulindelwe kwemvelo, ukuze izimpawu eziningana zixazululwe yi-sharia yimvula encane.

Phakathi kokusa, bama ngaphansi komthunzi wesihlahla esikhulu. I-pod ishiya usayizi wesandla sayo, ihlinzeke indawo yokukhosela ephumelelayo kusuka kumswakama. UBrienne wehle waqukula esiqwini, edonsa amadolo phezulu.

UJaime ubambe ongezansi, uthathe isiphu samanzi wadlula kuye. "Uma singathola isisombululo ubusuku bonke, sizodinga igumbi, futhi kusasa amahhashi."

UBrienne Condi eRise.

"Ngabe udlala iziwula kakhulu? ULady Celyn ubengakunika lokho okusele. Noma ngabe uhlela ukuya eningizimu? Ngiyacabanga ukuthi uzokude kakhulu ukube bekuyisimo leso."

Kancane kancane bahlala.

"Uma ungilindile ukuthi ngidwebe okungokwakho, kulondoloze, ngiphakamisa ukuthi ubuyise."

Umlomo kaBrienne uqinisiwe. Ngemuva komzuzu, wangena ephaketheni lami elingaphakathi wagqoka isikhwama sendwangu esincane.

UJaime uphonsa uShaking entendeni yesandla sakhe ngokucabangela. "U-HM akazange aphe kakhulu, futhi ubenamahloni kuwe, uLady Stark, noma ngabe ukuphi. Kusanele." Futhi wabakhuphela. "Futhi ungabhekani nalokho, uzohlomula nalokhu, uma uhlela ukulala embhedeni omisiwe bazoya ehhotela kuphela." Wama kancane. "Woza."


End file.
